The blind and the Unseeing
by Superpulse2
Summary: The magic council decided to free Jellal. what will happen when Erza and Jellal meet together at Fairy Tail. Jellal becoming a member of Fairy Tail.  Is it a good thing or a bad thing for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: The Blind and the Unseeing**

**By Superulse2**

**A/N** : The last time i checked this site is called Fanfiction and I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did every single chapter would contains Naza moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

It was a normal day at fairy tail, well normal for the members that is. As always there was a brawl occurring in the main room. Chairs, tables and even persons were flying everywhere. At the centre of all these commotions, we could see two people forehead touching forehead glaring at each other. One of them has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular. This man was Gray Fullbuster and has a very disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. The other known around the country as "Salamander" for his incredible control over fire is none other than Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales, given to Natsu by his adoptive father, Igneel. He has a scar on the right side of his neck that is visible in the few instances he does not wear his scarf. His red member's stamp is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. His outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his scar. Usually these two would fight over anything, even the stupidest of thing like who has better eyes or something like that and usually there would one member who would stop them. Said member was Erza Scarlet, the only female S-Class mage in Fairy tail. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on whom, the female mage accompanied the master of fairy tail to a meeting concerning about the damages caused by Team's Natsu during their last mission where they had nearly a whole town.

"Exhibitionist" said Natsu

" Talking matchstick" replied the other

"Porn Star"

"You Flamer"

"Slippery bastard"

"Birdbrain"

We could see their red and blue auras respectively clashing against each other.

"Would you two stop it for once." Cried aloud Lucy. A girl of about sixteen years old with blond hair having a well-endowed chest who just joined Fairy Tail a year ago. The two persons in questions just ignored her and continued their quarrel. Seeing that they would not listen to her, she just sighed tiredly.

"What is going on here?" said a voice coming from the entrance.

Everyone turned their heads and saw whom it was. It was Erza accompanied by a small man of about one foot and a half tall, wearing a ridiculous orange hat having his arms crossed in front of him and eying his "Children" with an eye that practically said "You're are all dead". Erza is a young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure that any woman would kill for and has large breasts. She wears a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm, which is partly covered by her armor.

" Nothing Erza, we are just getting into a friendly argument," said Nasu and Gray at the same time wrapping their arms around each other shoulder and sweating profusely.

"Erza, you are back early" said a random member.

" Yes, after discussing the damages caused to the town, the council has made a decision, they decided to grant freedom to one of my friends, Jellal Fernandes, to show their forgiveness when Dorandalt infiltrated Fairy Tail... I hope you greet him well or else…" All the members understood what she meant. Treat him badly and you're dead. "He will arrive tomorrow afternoon around five o'clock. I want you all to clean this place properly starting from now."

The members knew very well not to disobey her and albeit reluctantly cleaned the guild.

**The Next Day**

Everyone of the guild was outside Fairy Tail waiting for the arrival of the newcomer. Suddenly a blue carriage appeared out of nowhere and stopped just in front of the entrance. Just before the door of the carriage of the door opened, everyone could notice the symbol ERA emblazoned in blue. First a member of the magic council came out of the carriage. Natsu and company immediately recognized the member as Lahar, the one who arrested Jellal in the first place. Soon Jellal followed him in handcuffs. Lahar acknowledged the greetings of the members, and talked with the master for a while. After that he un cuffed Jellal and told him not to do anything illegal. There will be no mercy next time. He then left Fairy Tail and returned to ERA headquarters.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Erza Scarlet. Hope we can get together" while extending her hand.

Jellal understood what Erza was trying. She was trying to offer him a new start in life and he decided to seize this chance.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes, thank you" while shaking her hand.

Neither the two of them saw a slight annoyance appeared on Natsu's facial expression when Jellal shook hands with Erza. He himself didn't know why he was feling annoyed.

**End Of Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : the next update should be around the corner. expect it in 2-3 days


	2. Chapter 2: A mission turned Bad Or Not

**Fairy Tail: The Blind and the Unseeing**

**By: Super Pulse2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : The last time i checked this site is called Fanfiction and I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did every single chapter would contains Naza moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A mission turned Bad Or Not Part<strong> **1**

**The Next Day**

It was eight o'clock and yet the members of the entire guild were already at the great hall. Some were looking at the Request Board to search for a job suitable to them while others such as Cana already started drinking. At a table, we could see Team Natsu including Jellal having breakfast. Erza was introducing the concepts of being a member of a guild to Jellal since it was his first time entering one. Gray and Lucy was discussing about some random stuff whereas Natsu was just silently eating his meal. Happy was at the neighboring table talking with Wendy and Charles.

After breakfast, Erza was proposing Jellal to go on a job in order to familiarize as quickly as possible with the job requests. All the others members agreed. After browsing the request board they finally found a job

"Destruction of a dark guild situated at Hargeon Town where the members terrorized citizens. Members may be of S-class Level. Proceed Cautiously"

At first, Lucy was a little bit reluctant but was quickly silent off by Natsu that he was going to defeat all the members by himself. Erza smacked him on the face and he could hear one word "Fool". The members went to their respective homes to prepare themselves and meet in one hour at the train station. Jellal wanted to talk to Erza and asked her to wait for a while. As for Natsu, he went to the washroom to take a leak. In the washroom, he could hear voices coming outside from the washroom. He easily recognized them as Erza and Jellal.

"Erza, will you go out with me?" said Jellal bluntly.

By hearing this, Natsu wanted to burst out of the washroom and punched Jellal even if he didn't know why he wanted to do so. He held himself from doing so but he couldn't suppress all of his anger and destroyed half of the washroom.

The remaining members were all surprised why all of a sudden the washroom exploded.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" cried Master

Natsu quickly apologized and quickly ran out of the guild. Now since small, Erza had a childhood crush on Jellal as he once saved her life, agreed.

An hour later, all the members were prepared. As usual Erza had her trolley full of luggage and Natsu had his backpack and sleeping bag. All the others had nothing with them. On the train, Natsu had to deal with his motion sickness. Erza attempted to ease his pain by letting him lie on her lap. But as once as Erza put her hands on his shoulders so as to push her into her lap, he quickly dodged it. All the others were all surprised and afraid as this was the first time that someone refused Erza with something and afraid that Erza might do something to the stupid dragon slayer. Jellal just watched the proceedings with interest. Erza tried once more but in vain.

"Natsu…."

"I'm sorry, Erza" said Natsu quickly and quickly got out of the compartment shocking them all.

"What is wrong with Flame brain today, he is acting differently" said Gray

"I bet it's nothing serious," said Happy, as he was busy eating his fish.

Lucy just sweat dropped at Happy and all returned to normal in the compartment. Erza was just puzzled by Natsu's reaction but quickly dismissed it and resumed talking with the others while eating her favorite dessert.

* * *

><p><strong>At the back of the train in the last compartment<strong>

"Sorry, can I rest here for a while?" said Natsu to a hooded cloaked stranger.

"Of course" said the stranger.

Natsu quickly sat down. He didn't even notice the look that the stranger gave to the mark on his shoulder.

"Oh, Fairy Tail, eh?" thought the stranger.

"Why are you traveling in the first place?"

"Oh, my team and I are here to destroy a dark guild" exclaimed Natsu

"So you are a wizard? When we have the opportunity can we spar some time?"

"So you are a wizard too, sure, I will take you anytime"

After this Natsu was so sick and fell asleep.

After two hours, team Natsu arrived at Hargeon train station.

"Where is Natsu?" asked Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>In the last compartment<strong>

The stranger woke Natsu "It's time for you to get down" Natsu quickly woke up, looked around his surroundings and realized that he indeed needed to get down.

"Thanks a lot, I would not imagine myself in this train for one more minute. I hope we can meet again" said Natsu and quickly got down, and went to find his teammates.

"Sooner that you think Natsu" muttered the stranger while licking lips and disappeared among the crowd.

"Wait a minute, how the hell did he know that I needed to get down at Hargeon, I didn't tell him anything." Having no answer to the question, Natsu put it at the back of his head.

After finding his teammates, they discussed a plan on how to attack the dark guild but since it is a dark guild no one really knows its exact location and thus decided to split in-group of two in order to improve the chance of finding the dark guild. After deciding the teams by playing rock-paper-scissors, each team went separate ways to search the guild. The teams were: Jellal and Erza, Lucy and Gray, Natsu and Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>With Natsu and Happy<strong>

Natsu and Happy went to the nearby forest to search, as they are simple-minded fools, they thought that dark guilds like the darkness and they would live in dark places. And thus the two fools went to explore the forest. They went exploring when suddenly a gust of wind passed by and knocked Happy against a tree causing him to black out.

"HAPPY!"

Natsu turned round and saw the stranger he met on the train.

"It's you! Why did you do this?"

"My name is Mai Hattori and I am one of the members of the dark guild that you want to destroy. Who would have thought that by luck you would find our guild here"

Natsu looked right and left and indeed saw the dark guild but he quickly focused on Mai.

"It's such a pity, nowadays it's not easy to find good looking men, at least I will give you a kiss that will make you melt"

Natsu was puzzled but at this time Mai decided rid herself of her cloak, where as soon as she did, the pink haired wizard turned a shade of red that rivaled any brightest flame that he has ever eaten.

Mai was an attractive medium tall young girl with honey color eyes and long brown hair, with long bangs that framed the sides of her face, tied up in a thick, long ponytail which flowed down to her lower back. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her skirt and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. At her feet she wore a pair of soft-soled tabi. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick .

Shaking off his embarrassment, Natsu quickly focused himself at the matter at hand at ignited his fists in flames and readied himself.

When Mai saw Natsu shaking off his embarrassment off, she smirked and decided to try and push her advantage forward.

"What's wrong Natsu, do you see something you like?" asked Mai, as she leaned forward so to give Natsu a better look at her cleavage. Since Mai had no problem using her sexuality into keeping her opponents off balance.

But as Natsu is a fool, instead of becoming distracted by her seduction tactics, Natsu kept his eyes on the girl herself and not her chest.

Soon enough though, Mai realized that her tactic wasn't working, since Natsu remained focused and ready. So she decided to try and mess with Natsu a different way. "Don't like me I see, well now, that's a surprise, I didn't think you swung that way"

After saying this, Mai was gratified to see a small twitch on the young wizard face, knowing that her comment had irked him. But before she could press her comment any further Natsu made his own remark.

"Oh no, I like girls alright, it's just that I go for more than just looks, where unlike you, I prefer girls who don't try as hard. Besides aren't you a little too old to be hitting someone like me or is it that you just can't get a guy your own age.

At this remarked Mai growled in anger, which cause Natsu to smirk, knowing that he had gotten to her.

"I'm only fifteen!" cried the girl in slight outrage at being called old. "And I don't have a problem getting a boyfriend, it's just none are worth my time."

Natsu was of course slightly surprise that Mai was only fifteen, as he had thought for sure that she was eighteen, given how developed she was.

Soon enough though, Mai calmed herself down, where she focused solely on Naruto, as she now knew that Naruto wouldn't fall for any of her tricks. And she too readied herself.

The two wizards stared in each other for a minute or two and they launched at each other.

**END of Chpater 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I know, this update was late, but this chapter is longer than usual.

I was so busy watching a tv serie online. I had no time to write. Expect the next update by Monday or by latest Wednesday.

See ya and Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: The Blind and the Unseeing**

**By: Super Pulse2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is the next Chapter of the blind and the unseeing. Nothing to say except that the next update will be probably by next Saturday or Sunday

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A mission turned Bad Or Not Part 2<p>

Mai cried out "**kazemahou: Kyōfuu** (Wind magic: Strong Wind)! " and unleashed a powerful gust of Wind at Natsu, Who couldn't avoid the gust of Wind in time and was sent flying back into the wall behind him, where he was forced to raise his arms to protect his face and received several small cuts on his arms and body.

"So Dragneel, what did you think of that?" asked Mai, with a wicked smirk, as she saw Natsu lower in arms and saw the cuts all around his body.

Natsu did not answer of course, but glared silently at the girl as he picked himself as he did, Mai immediately put her both hands to her mouth and cried "Kazemahou: Nibai Kyōfuu (Wind magic: Double Strong Wind)!"Not wanting to be hit by the clearly more powerful version of Mai's attack. Natsu quickly jumped up high into the air, which was a lucky thing. For as soon as he jumped into the air, the Wind attack collided with the tree behind him, which blew up into nothingness, created by Mai's attack.

"Shit! I can't afford to underestimate her," thought the pink-haired boy.

"Karyu no houko (Fire Dragon's breath)" cried out Natsu while still in mid-air.

Mai of course jumped away from the incoming attack, where she then counterattacked by using her **Kazemahou: Kyōfuu **again. Creating another large gust of Wind, given how he was still in mid-air, Natsu couldn't avoid the technique and was sent flying into a tree. Fortunately though he recovered quickly and flipped himself over, so that his feet hit the tree and he was able to propel himself forward while igniting his fist "Karyu no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Fist)"

Acting quickly, Mai narrowly avoided the attack.

"Shit, as to be expected from Fairy Tail Salamander, he got some decent power," thought Mai.

But as soon as she had though this, Natsu suddenly appeared right in front of her and high kicked her with his flaming left leg. Momentarily stunned by the surprise attack, Natsu seized the opportunity to carry out his real attack.

"With a flaming left hand and a flaming right hand, when you combine the flames together, Karyu no Gouen (Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon)"

Mai had no chance but to take the attack head on. As soon as the great fireball touched Mai, it exploded.

Natsu waited for the smoke to clear out so as to decide what actions need to be taken as he knew that an opponent of Mai Level could not be so easily defeated.

""**Idaina Surasshu-fū** (Great Wind Slash)!" cried out Mai still in the smoke.

Natsu waited for the attack to come but he never expected a massive blade of Wind coming heading towards him so fast. He dodged to his right but unfortunately he didn't have time to avoid all of the attack and the attack damaged his right leg leaving a deep gash in his leg. This limited Natsu's soon as the smoke cleared out, the young Dragon Slayer could see a heavily panting Mai who has exhausted nearly all of her remaining magic power in the last attack.

Give it up Natsu, you can't win" spoke Mai, as she watched the boy slowly pick himself up.

"Tsk! Like hell I will…you haven't won this fight yet Mai!" cried the boy, as he charged straight at Mai, who in turn charged straight at him.

Mai delivered a sharp knee kick to Natsu's gut, causing the pink-haired to kneel over slightly. After which Mai then grabbed hold of Natsu's right arm and kicked his feet from under him and flipped over her.

After being flipped over by Mai, Natsu quickly recovered by, doing a mid-air flip, allowing him to land on his feet, where he then fell into a fighting stance and prepared to fight Mai, who had spun around to face a minute or two of staring off at one another, the two wizards charged at one another and began to fight ducking under a powerful jump kick from Mai, Natsu attempted to punch Mai in the side, which was left exposed after she missed him. But before he could hit her, Mai blocked the punch with her right hand, where in a feat of incredible acrobatics. She used Natsu's outstretched hand like a pedestal to spin around and deliver a one-eighty spin kick right to Natsu's face, sending the young Senju skidding back several meters then quickly chased after Natsu attempted to hit him with a straightforward punch, which the latter easily ducked under, and delivered a sharp rising knee kick, right to Mai's chin, sending her a few feet into the air. Upon which Natsu then fell backwards and used the ground to propel himself into the air and hit Mai in the gut, with a drop kick. Sending the young female wizard flying into the air, several meters back before crashing to the then attempted to end the battle, by chasing after Mai, where he then jumped into the air an attempted a falling axe kick. But before Natsu's kick could hit, Mai jumped onto her knees and caught the falling kick with her hands, where she then pushed Natsu back, causing the blonde to flip several meters back.

But when Natsu landed on the ground, Mai once again appeared in front of him a hit straight in the chest with a flying kick sending him the blonde flying then continued after Natsu where she appeared next to him and hit Natsu with a powerful rising, which sent the dragon slayer up into the air, where the Mai jumped after she was above him, Mai then delivered a powerful elbow to Natsu stomach that sent him hurtling to the ground and hit it with a loud thud, where he then skidded across the ground for several meters before stopping.

"God, damnit, I getting pretty sick of being her punching bag…I'm going to end this now!" thought Natsu as he spat out some blood as picked himself up.

As soon as Mai landed on the ground, with renewed determination , Natsu charged at Mai but a burst in speed by igniting his feet and arms which act as had been so surprised by Natsu 's new speed that she had been completely caught off guard by it, and couldn't block the sharp elbow strike to the side of her face from him, which was then followed by a rising knee kick to her chin, causing her to fall on her of course quickly recovered, where despite the pain she was feeling from her face, she spat out some blood that was in her mouth and flipped backward onto her feet. But as soon as she did, she was forced on the defensive, by a powerful roundhouse kick from Natsu, to the left side of her head, which she barely managed to block with her left arm, due to the strength and speed of the that his kick was blocked, Natsu then quickly used Mai's left arm to push his right leg away from her allowing him to spin himself around and deliver a powerful spinning back kick to the right side of Mai's head. That sent her flying sideways and nearly causing her to hit the tried to steady herself as her head was still spinning from Natsu hits. But it just when the world had stop spinning for Mai that Natsu once again appeared in front of her. It was only because of the many years of intensive training that she went through, that her body was able to move out of the way of a strong forward punch from Naruto. Although when she tried a punch of her own, Natsu slapped her arm away and sent a strong elbow strike to her chest, right between her breasts. That knocked the Wind out of her, causing her to take a few steps back.

Natsu then quickly followed up with another forward kick, which Mai barely blocked with both her arms, although the kick was still strong enough to cause her arms to go slightly numb and make her skid back a small came at her again; where when she tried to punch him with her right fist. He caught it and hit her again in her stomach splitting more blood from her then attempted to kick Natsu, but before she could hit him Natsu ducked underneath the kick and spun to her side, where he then did a leg swipe and kicked her feet off the ground. After which Natsu kicked her up into the Mai was airborne, Natsu then jumped after her, where once he was above her, he cried out " Sword Edge of the Fire Dragon" where he delivered a powerful blow onto Mai's stomach sending her crashing to the ground.

Once Mai hit the ground, a grumbling sound could be heard around the surroundings and the ground shook a was still conscious, although was groaning in pain from Natsu last move, but even still it was obvious the girl could no longer was at this point that she saw Natsu landed a few feet away from her and slowly walked towards the girl. The boy look fairly tried and had several bruises, cuts and other injuries on him, not to mention his outfit was fairly torn up. But all of this just proved how fierce the fight between the wind wizard and the Salamander young dragon slayer let out a sigh of relief, as he was pretty sore after that fight. As Natsu was about to walk away and destroy the dark guild, he suddenly heard Mai cough harshly, when he turned to Mai he saw the she had spat out some blood and was struggling to breathe.

Seeing this Natsu quickly walked over to her and kneeled down next to Mai turned and saw Natsu sitting next to her, the young wizard glared at the pink-haired, "Come to gloat Natsu?...Cough, Cough."

"Hardly" replied Natsu, where he stared to gently touch Mai's sides.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" cried the outrage girl, with a hit a blush, which Natsu found funny. Given the outfit she was wearing, he didn't think Mai would be so embarrassed of a boy touching her.

"Even though you are an enemy, I can't leave you along injured" explained Natsu, where before the girl could respond, she hissed in pain as Natsu touched her tender sides.

As Natsu helped the girl to stand, the girl couldn't help but notice that he had very gentle hands. The thought of course made the girl blush slightly, which thankfully Natsu didn't notice.

Soon after though Mai decided to ask Natsu a question, "Why are you even helping me? I was your enemy."

"The match is over, so we aren't enemies anymore" stated Natsu.

"But I tried to kill you!"

"Well that was then and this is now and besides you're not the first one to try and you certainly won't be the last one to. Also, what happened then is now in the past and it doesn't mean we can't become friends now" replied the boy.

"Friends?" repeated Mai where she looked at Natsu like he was insane.

"Yeah, I have a friend now, who I met and like you he was my enemy for a while. But once the battle was over, we became friends." Said Natsu referring to Gajeel

At hearing this Mai just shook her head in slight disbelief, "Tsk, you're a weird guy Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu just smirked at this and said, "So I've been told."

"You're a strong wizard Mai, I mean that…and I really hope that we can be friends. Maybe you can even join our guild", spoke Natsu as he held out his hand in friendship.

But instead of taking Natsu's offered hand, Mai grabbed his white scarf and pulled him towards her and kissed this wasn't your ordinary everyday kiss on the cheek or a quick and simple kiss on the lips. This was an open-your-mouth-so-our-tongues-can-play kind of a of course had been so shocked by what had happened, that he didn't know what to do and by the time he realized what was going on, his brain went on shut down mode because of Mai's though Mai released Natsu from her lip lock, although still held onto his Mai let go of him, Natsu was left red faced and in a complete daze, as that had been his first kiss, and what a kiss it was.

"Marry me Natsu-kun" spoke Mai suddenly, which immediately woke Natsu from his daze.

"M-M-Marry you!" repeated the wide-eyed and red face Natsu in shock.

"Yes, you are the only person in battle, together you and I would be unstoppable. You're the only one worthy of being my husband and bear children with", spoke Mai.

"C-C-Children!" repeated Natsu, where his eyes widened even further.

"Yes, as when our two magic combine and with us as their parents our children would be unstoppable. So how about it Natsu-kun?" asked Mai seductively, where she had a predatory look in her eyes, which made Natsu very nervous.

"Eh, how about we talk about it later, I still have a job to do, and you need to treat your injuries?" proposed Natsu trying his best to get away from the girl.

Mai knew what the boy was trying to do and said " All right, I will let you do your job about destroying the guild, I don't care about it anymore. But don't think you can escape me, I will always find you"

As Mai was about to leave in order to receive treatment, he kissed Natsu once more on his cheeks and muttered " Remember, I will always find you"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>And done. Hehe Cliffhanger. who would have thought that?

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming...not so soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: The Blind and the Unseeing**

**By: Super Pulse2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Conclusion and a new member?<strong>

As Mai left to go and receive some treatment, Natsu tried desperately to calm down his blush. After doing so, Natsu took Happy on his head and went to the dark guild. As soon as he entered, several members attacked him but all of them were not of Mai's level and were all defeated by the dragon slayer. Hell, even the master was weaker than Mai.

"Tsk, damn it, my injuries hurt like hell," muttered Natsu but he continued to walk towards the rendezvous place with the other members. He was the last to arrive. The members noticing the injuries on Natsu

"What happened, Natsu?" asked Lucy

"You missed all the show, I destroyed the dark guild by myself" goaded Natsu when suddenly unconsciousness clamed him due to him using all of his magical power against Mai and the members of dark guild. Just as Natsu was about to hit the ground, Lucy supported him.

"There should have been a member strong enough to give Natsu such injuries" commented Erza "In any case, our job is done and we didn't even break any building, let's go and collect our money"

"Yes, for one time, I don't need to worry about my rent money for a while" exclaimed Lucy.

All the other members laughed and while Gray was carrying the injured Natsu to the nearby hospital.

**At the Hospital**

"Tsk, my fight with the salamander took me out more than I thought" thought a certain brown haired young wind wizard, currently resting on a hospital bed. But then smirked when she remembered about how embarrassed the Salamander was after her kiss.

"Don't you understand, there is a patient who needs immediate treatment," shouted someone, which created quite a commotion. Mai turned around and saw a black naked save for his pants haired teenager carrying another teenager with pink hair. Behind them were two women, one blond and one redhead and a blue-haired man having a tattoo on his right eye. Mai once again had a smile on her face as she saw the boy on the back of Gray.

"Very well, we will arrange a bed for the patient, please wait for a while." The group then settled down on a nearby couch while nurses accommodated a bed just near Mai.

"Perfect" thought Mai while licking her lips.

Ten minutes later, the nurses set up the bed and Gray settled down Natsu on the bed, no one noticing the brown haired girl eyeing them from the nearby bed.

"Natsu-san is suffering from magic exhaustion, it's nothing serious, and he will fully recover in one or two days. In the meantime, I would advise you to stay here and rest. There are various tourist spots around here," said a nurse.

All agreed and left Natsu and went to enjoy the tourist spots while the nurses monitored Natsu's health every once in a while to ensure that there was no complications.

**Night-time **

All the lights were switched off and every patient was sleeping save for one. Mai got out of her bed already dressed up for leaving. But before that, she approached Natsu's bed. The night was clear and the moonlight was shining through the window onto Natsu's bed, which was found near the window illuminating his frame and making him look like a hallow.

"He looks even more cute when he sleeps" thought Mai with a giggle while with her right hand stroked his face up and down. Natsu just moved a little bit involuntarily moving more into Mai's hand.

"I will see you soon, Natsu-kun" thought Mai with another giggle and left the hospital through the window.

**Day-time **

Eight o'clock, time for breakfast and even at this time of the hour we could hear someone yelling "I don't want this food, what I want is FIRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE! Why can't I get what I want in this freaking hospital?" it was at this moment than Lucy, Gray, Erza and Jellal entered to pay Natsu a visit when they heard his voice.

"Yep; he is definitely better" said Lucy, the others agreeing as well.

"Yo, Flame brain, if you can yell as loud as that, it means that you recovered?"

"Popsicle, yeah, I'm all better"

After having breakfast, Natsu quickly got out of the bed "Ah, let's go, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

And soon enough, the team boarded the train back to Magnolia where once again Natsu got motion sickness and fell ill.

A few hours later, the team returned to the guild where all the others members were impressed that there wasn't no collateral damage.

"Oh, for one time you didn't even destroy one building" said one random buildng.

"You returned, you bunch of fools?" said one from behind their back.

They all turned around and saw a short man wearing a ridiculous hat with two horns at the sides "Master". Just behind Master was another figure no one knew except one. The stranger is tall and had long thick brown bangs framing her sides wearing a long blue dress.

"This is our newest member, I present you Mai Hattori"

"Eh? You're…." said Natsu.

"What Natsu, do you recognize this person?" asked Gray

"No, this is our first meeting , isn't it Natsu-san?" answered Gray's question in a fake sweet voice.

Natsu was confused and was starting to develop a headache from thinking too much and just replied "Yes"

Mai approached Natsu and did an eye smile to Natsu implication "Make a scene and you're dead"

"Oh Man, What did I get into?" thought Natsu before smiling weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter but I just found an interesting anime and I was hooked up on it. so sorry. The next chapter will be a little late due to the fact that I had written another fiction.


End file.
